


Revelations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara tries to be team mom, but there are some things Sophie <i>didn't</i> tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> Date Written: 4 January 2010  
> Word Count: 417  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) [originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/48943.html?thread=1170735#t1170735)]  
>  Recipient: [](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gblvr**](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Summary: Tara tries to be team mom, but there are some things Sophie _didn't_ tell her.  
>  Spoilers: Post-episode 2x9, "The Lost Heir Job"  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Leverage," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Dean Devlin, Electric Entertainment, and Turner Network Television (TNT). This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Leverage," TNT, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I never thought I'd write het and/or m/m in this fandom. I should know better than to make assumptions like that. So I'll blame this on gblvr, because I just didn't want to write anything related to Gil Grissom for her stocking…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for having patience with my stupid comments about what I will or won't write in a fandom.

  


"Parker, you can't possible keep doing this. It's not fair to either of them."

Parker quirks an eyebrow at Tara, studying the other blonde for a long moment before speaking. "You sound like _her_ when you say that."

"You're evading the point."

"And you're stubborn like she is, too. Besides, what do you care? I'm not hurting anybody, and I'm having fun."

Tara sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Sophie had said that Parker was cute, which Tara had taken as a possibility that she'd be into the fairer sex. But this whole business with Parker stringing along both Hardison and Eliot has to stop. Mixing business and pleasure is never good in their line of work, even if they _are_ relatively legit now. There are far too many secrets being revealed about each of them, and anyone leaving the fold could cause an inordinate amount of damage for the rest.

"Look, Parker, I don't care who you sleep with, okay? I just want to make sure that my contacts and business investments are going to be safe while I'm part of this team. If one of them gets hurt in this and leaves, they'll take a lot of sensitive information with them that some of us may not want released."

Parker lets out a delighted peal of laughter at Tara's words, and very nearly finds herself flattened by a punch to the face. "Sorry, but you're not just getting it, Tara," she says, then turns surprisingly serious. "If _anyone_ would get hurt or left out in this little threesome, it would be me. They're totally into each other and that's totally hot. This way, I get to watch them, and I get to be the filling in that yummy manwich. It's totally win-win." And then a devious twinkle lights up her eyes again. "Besides, Eliot kinda likes it when I force him to submit."

With that parting shot, Parker winks and saunters out of the room with an evil laugh. Several moments, Eliot finds Tara still standing in the room, staring at the spot where Parker had been sitting on the couch.

"Tara? You okay?"

The sound of his voice brings Tara back to reality and she flushes suddenly upon realizing who it is standing in front of her. "You are full of surprises, Eliot. And I need to leave now."

Before Eliot can say anything further, Tara bolts from the room like a demon's pursuing her.

"What the hell did I just miss?"


End file.
